Sakura Hyuuga is a bitch
by Yojimbra
Summary: Sakura Hyuuga is the younger sister of Neji. While constantly living in the shadow of her brother, and the main branch of the Hyuuga family Sakura get's petty revenge on Hinata the only way she can. Dating the boy that Hinata has a crush on. She just didn't expect to actually fall in love with him either. [One-shot until updated]


Sakura Hyuuga was a bitch. That was all there was to it.

Sakura stared at the mirror for a long moment eyeing the caged bird seal placed on her forehead years ago. It was like an ugly green island on her massive forehead. She hated that seal. That horrendous mark that branded her as nothing but a servant to the main house of the Hyuuga household. In that respect, she was like her brother.

She didn't like wearing the forehead protector on her forehead. She didn't like wearing anything on her forehead. It gave people something to compare it to. Pushing aside her long pink hair Sakura tied the forehead protect snugly in place. Skin still showed above and below the band. She'd have to get a larger one. Maybe a bandana would do. She'd seen shinobi wear those.

Allowing her bangs to fall over the headband Sakura carefully formed her usual image of a Hyuuga that stuck out like a sore thumb. It was hard not to with bright pink hair. She would be remembered through history as the disappointing Hyuuga bitch with pink hair. Staring into the mirror Sakura looked at her pale milky white eyes with a mild sense of disdain.

"Byakugan." She muttered activating her Kekkei Genkai. Two meters. That was her distance. Barely good enough for close combat fighting. Utterly useless for dodging or detecting basically anything. In short, she was nearly useless as a member of the Hyuuga clan. A fact that her brother loved to remind her of.

Her brother Neji could see close to fifty meters now. For a genin of the branch house, that was insane. And it made him one of the more promising young Hyuuga's ever. Hinata had a range of at least thirty meters, though she never got an exact answer about her cousin's ability. Even Hanabi had a range that tripled Sakura's.

What Sakura lacked in range she made up for in detail. She didn't have to focus to see the chakra points on any creature within range. Even the spider hiding in her drawer had a multitude of small little points that pathed through its body. She could see her own chakra path bright and clear as day. She could watch as her chakra zoomed about the inside of her to heed her command.

She could even see the inner works of the seal. The complex way the design linked around her into her eyes and intercepted the chakra path in order to form a feedback loop should the seal ever be activated. Sakura vaguely wondered if she would be able to counteract the effects of the seal with a chakra pulse centered around that point. It was not a theory she was willing to test.

Sakura could see more than chakra, though. The electrical pulses of her nervous system and of her brain at large pulsed constantly. She was rather proud of the fact that her brain was technically larger than most others. That giant forehead of hers was useful for something after all.

Besides the details her eyes allowed her to see Sakura had one, no two other things that made her feel like she could be a strong shinobi. Her chakra control was one. While her brother had gotten what seemed to be all of the talents from both their father and their uncle, it was in chakra control alone that Sakura surpassed him.

"You're going to be late," Neji said from the other side of her door. She hated it when he was home. She hated it when he wasn't home. She hated home. She could feel his hatred in every single word he spoke. He blamed her for the death of their mother. Which was true as their mother had died giving birth to Sakura.

"Hinata-sama," Sakura said with the trademark trace of venom that she only used when speaking to her brother. "Requested that we leave fifteen minutes later today." They both blamed the head house for the caged bird seal and for taking away their father from them. They both resented their uncle for the death of their father.

"I see." That was all she ever got out of Neji most of these days. Sakura desperately wanted to rip the stick out of his ass and beat some sense into him with it. But she would have to stop being a failure for that to happen.

Sakura placed on her Hyuuga style garb, colored in a hideous dull off white. Sure it was sturdy and well made. But it was a hideous burden she was forced to wear. It marked her as a member of the Hyuuga clan. It marked her as a slave.

"Don't be a disappointment, sister," Neji warned as Sakura exited her room. He was practically glaring at her with a permanent scowl on his face. Her brother was far more Hyuuga than he'd ever admit to being.

"Am I ever?" Sakura shot back without thinking. That idiot was starting to rub off on her now. That stupid blond idiot.

"Every day." Neji said coldly before turning away having accomplished whatever he set out to do. Which was likely to shatter his little sister's self-esteem.

"Really encouraging brother!" Sakura shouted back a deep scowl forming on her face. She did it again speak without thinking. She had once been great at keeping her emotions inside and bottled up. She was a Hyuuga branch member. She didn't need emotions.

But now her control over so things were slipping and she found herself wanting to be with that stupid idiot that encouraged her to wear her emotions on her sleeves. Such a shame the idiot failed again. She told him time and time again that he was using too much chakra. He just had too much chakra.

Quite frankly Sakura was confused how the academy could overlook something like that. She even told Mizuki that Naruto had too much chakra to do a clone Jutsu. The man just blew her off. Jackass.

Sakura dutifully waited outside in front of the main house of the Hyuuga family. It was her duty. No her god given privilege to escort lady Hinata to the academy every morning. This would be her last time making the trip with the stuttering heiress.

"G..Good morning Sakura-san" Hinata said as she walked up to Sakura. Sakura resisted with great difficulty the urge to glare or say something spiteful towards Hinata. While Neji may hate Hinata for being the reason why their father was taken Sakura's anger and disdain towards the girl was more targeted towards everything the girl was.

"Good morning Hinata-sama," Sakura said with a practiced overly polite and cheerful tone that she only used on main house members. It was painfully obvious with the tone that Sakura was purposefully making it seem polite. As though she didn't want to be polite and had to put in extra effort to be polite. In much the same way a commoner may try to please a lord that just insulted his family.

Sad thing that it was Hinata may very well be the closest thing to a friend Sakura had. With the exception of Naruto. What made it worse, was that it was likely true for Hinata as well. Out of everybody in the village. Sakura was the one that Hinata spoke the most too. And Sakura went out of her way to make Hinata's life miserable.

They walked in relative silence. Hinata too shy and awkward to start up a conversation. And Sakura too much of a bitch to bother with one.

"Sakura-chan! Hinata-san!" Naruto Uzumaki shouted he was waiting for them like he always did. It was about halfway to the academy for them and only slightly out of the way for Naruto. Sakura told him over and over again that he didn't need to meet them -her- every morning. But she was glad he did.

Sakura watched smiling as Naruto ran towards them he had a great big giant smile on his face. His stupid whiskered face that beamed at her whenever she was around. She noticed he had a Konoha headband on. And that he was carrying some kind of red cloth.

"N-naruto-kun." Hinata stuttered. A blush forming on her face as her eyes became downtrodden. Hinata knew full well that Naruto wasn't here for her. But just being mentioned was enough for now.

"So they passed you after all!" Sakura said wrapping Naruto up in a possessive hug when he got close. She made sure to give him a rewarding kiss on the cheek. She made extra to give the kiss a loud smacking sound so that Hinata could hear it.

Sakura knew full well that Hinata liked Naruto. That was why she started to accept his dates over a year ago. Each one was like a nasty little dagger in Hinata's side. A small bit of payback for all the years of suffering Sakura would suffer as a Hyuuga branch member while Hinata got to enjoy the benefits of being part of the main house.

Sakura never expected that she would actually come to care for Naruto. Seeing him wasn't even about hurting Hinata anymore. It wasn't about getting back at her brother for dating a loser. It wasn't about annoying Hiashi by being seen around town with Naruto. No it was about her simply being herself around Naruto. It was about them being happy.

He was her adorable little hyperactive ball of the sunshine that seemed to be able to brighten even the darkest days for her. And Sakura would fight like a bitch to keep him. In this matter, Sakura would not lose to anybody.

"Yea, Mizuki gave me a fake test to steal the sacred scroll, It's okay though I managed to beat up and Iruka-sensei made me a genin," Naruto said happily. Sakura went to reach for his hand. She wanted to hold onto it dearly. A small part of the reason was to drive it home to Hinata that Naruto was hers.

"What's that in your hand Naruto?" Sakura asked at the difficulty of trying to grasp Naruto's hand with the bundle of red cloth he had in his hand.

"Oh! I got this for you, I know red is your favorite color and I saw some ninja wearing bandanas so I thought you'd like one as well." Naruto said cheerfully almost shoving the red bundle into Sakura's chest. It was red her favorite color after all.

"I was thinking about getting one like this! And it's red too!" Sakura gushed pulling Naruto into a more sudden and cheerful hug. He brought them out of her. The emotions. Those things that her Hyuuga family seemed to enjoy suppressing to show that they were above so such things and therefore superior.

Taking off her headband she quickly removed the plate with her Kunai before fixing it to the red bandana. She tied it just under her hairline pushing her long pink locks back while covering her large forehead and caged bird seal rather nicely.

"How does it look?" Sakura asked Naruto and Hinata. She included Hinata in the question purely because Naruto made for a crappy mirror.

"You look great Sakura-chan!" Naruto said happily. Sakura knew that he meant it. But she also knew that he always thought she looked great. So it was rather pointless to ask him how she looked. But she still liked the compliments he so freely gave her.

"It suits you Sakura-san," Hinata said meekly attempting to avoid direct eye contact at all cost. Hinata was far too polite to be a mirror. Hinata was far too polite in general. Like she didn't even recognize that Sakura despised her for even existing.

The feeling that Hinata actually thought of her as a friend only made sakura more certain that she was, in fact, a colossal bitch. Sakura did not enjoy feeling like a bitch. And Hinata was making her feel like one now. She did not need a reminder that she is a bitch. She did not need a reminder that she was a downright horrible person.

"Let's go!" Naruto shouted happily grabbing onto Sakura's hand. Sakura smiled at the sudden contact and then weaved her fingers in between Naruto's. All thoughts about her own flaws and Hinata vanished from Sakura as she faced Naruto.

"I hope we're on the same team Naruto-kun," Sakura whispered happily. She said it softly so that Naruto would hear it. Those words were for him and her alone. They weren't designed to be heard by Hinata. They weren't said with the purpose to wound Hinata. They were spoken with all the fondness that Sakura had for her adorable blonde ball of energy.

"So what exactly happened with Mizuki?" Sakura was inherently curious by nature. Doubly so when she felt Naruto seize up. He stopped talking. That was a rare thing altogether. "I want the whole story Naruto." She held on tight to his hand. Something more had happened last night.

"Okay," Naruto said easily caving to Sakura's demands. There was fear in his voice. "So after I failed the exam, Mizuki gave me a secret test. All I had to do was steal the Sacred scroll and learn a Jutsu from it. I got the scroll." Naruto was interrupted immediately by Sakura.

"How on earth did you steal the scroll?" Sakura asked shocked. Hinata nodded from behind her. They both felt that that was a vital piece of information. "It's guarded by the Hokage!"

"Umm well… I." Naruto gulped he was nervous now. "You know that just you told me to never ever use again or else you would rip my arm off?" Naruto asked flinching away from Sakura as he closed his eyes waiting for her to strike.

"Sexy Jutsu?" Sakura blinked her face twisted in one my out of curiosity as she stared at Naruto's shrinking form. Naruto quickly nodded once. "You used Sexy Jutsu on the Hokage." Naruto nodded twice. "And it worked on him." Naruto nodded once.

"Oh, my." Hinata gasped meekly placing a hand over her mouth to hide her small smile. Hinata knew full well what the sexy Jutsu was. And how much Sakura disapproved of it.

"That's just great." Sakura let out a bubbly chuckle. "Our Hokage is a pervert." She wanted to say that the next one was too but she didn't need Naruto gushing about how he was going to be Hokage in the middle of his story. "So what just did you try to learn?"

"Huh?" Naruto asked realizing that Sakura wasn't going to bonk him for being a pervert. "Oh, I learned the shadow clone Jutsu." Sakura gave Naruto a look. "Hey, what! It took me a while but it's a lot easier to do than the regular clones."

"Of course, a dummy like you would be backward" Sakura's milky white eyes nearly rolled out of her head as she spoke. "You can't do the basic version of a Jutsu but the version found in a forbidden scroll is easy for you."

"It." Hinata began slowly. "D-does sound like a N-n-Naruto like thing." An unintended and unwanted consequence of Sakura dating Naruto was that Hinata got quite a bit of second hand Naruto time. At the start, to Sakura, this was a boost. As her goal was to torment Hinata. Now however Sakura didn't want her Naruto time to be corrupted by Hinata.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted at being made fun of. "It's not my fault, all my other clones came out kind of funny. But Shadow Clones work great!" Naruto's chest swelled with a bit of pride. "Anyways Iruka-sensei showed up, yelled at me for stealing the scroll. And then Mizuki-sensei showed up. And he started yelling and."

Sakura tightly squeezed Naruto's hand. More for reassurance than anything else. "What did he say Naruto-kun?" Sakura could see Naruto fighting some internal struggle inside of him. He was afraid.

"He told me the reason why the villagers hate me," Naruto said vaguely. "He… he said it was because… because my father murdered a lot of innocent people." Sakura frowned. That was a lie. He was lying.

"So the villagers hate you because of what your father did?" Sakura asked raising an eyebrow under her red bandana.

"Yea. The Hokage didn't want me to know for some reason and even made it a law for parents not to tell their kids or something. He didn't want people to blame me for what my father did." Naruto sighed. Sakura frowned that much was true. She had actually been hoping that she would find out more about that strange seal on Naruto's stomach. She'd seen it a few times whenever she used her Byakugan around Naruto.

"That's stupid." Sakura snorted causing her lips to smack. Hinata quickly nodded in agreement. "People shouldn't hate you just because of what… your… father did." Sakura said feeling like a hypocrite with every single word she spoke.

"I agree with Sakura-san," Hinata said firmly. Sakura felt a pang of guilt. Hinata wasn't even directing a little bit of that sentence towards her. Once again Sakura felt like a bitch just for hating Hinata. "You are not your father."

"Thank you, Sakura-chan, Hinata-san," Naruto said with a small smile. "After that, I ran away. And Iruka and Mizuki fought a bit, and then I used the Shadow Clone Jutsu to kick Mizuki's butt. And then Iruka-sensei made me a genin and gave me ramen."

"What was the better part, becoming a genin or the ramen?" Sakura asked jokingly trying to take her mind off of her own faults. If Naruto brought out the best in her then Hinata never failed to bring out the worse in her.

"Hmm." Naruto jokingly appeared to be thinking about the question thoughtfully. "Ramen was a close second." The three shared a small chuckle. The three made their way to the classroom they'd been in for the last six years. Over half of their lives, they'd been calling the same room home. And today was going to be their last day in it. The consensus among most of them was good riddance.

The room was as busy as it ever was when the trio made their way into it. Ino was shamelessly flirting with Sasuke in the corner, most of her competition having failed to pass the genin exam it seemed. Kiba was talking with some small dog. Choji and Shikamaru were just munching on some chips, or sleeping.

The only set of two seats available were next to Sasuke. And that was only because Ino was too busy standing in front of him to actually be sitting next to him. Sakura had thought Sasuke was actually cute a couple years ago. But then she realized that Sasuke was like her brother Neji. And Neji was an ass. And therefore Sasuke was like an ass. This meant Sasuke was a dick.

Smiling as she leads Naruto to the two seats, she set him down at the end while she took the one between him and Sasuke.

"Hey Sakura, what do you think you're doing?" Ino said before Sakura's bottom even touched the seat. "That's my spot."

"I don't see your name on it Ino." Sakura shot back as she finished sitting down.

"You didn't even look!" Ino growled as she began to stomp her way up to Sakura. Sakura smiled as she activated her Byakugan. "Nope, no name." She smiled as Ino got within two meters of her. "Frilly underwear Ino?"

Ino's face went bright red. "You… You…" Ino stuttered as her blood froze. She looked frantically at Sasuke who simply raised an eyebrow at her. That was more emotion that she got out of him in fifteen minutes of talking. "Pervert!" Ino yelled slapping Naruto hard across the face before stomping away.

"What did I do?" Naruto asked as he rubbed his now red cheek.

"As my boyfriend, it is your duty to defend me when I piss somebody off," Sakura said as she deactivated her Byakugan. She made sure to examine the seal on Naruto's stomach once again. It was such a bizarre twisting thing that seemed to have its own chakra and even filtered it out into Naruto.

Naruto himself just looked at her like she was crazy when she brought it up. But she knew it was there. Just like she knew her own Caged bird seal was there. What was even more troublesome was the fact that it didn't appear to the naked eye. If Hyuuga branch members weren't forbidden from practicing fuuinjutsu Sakura would have devoted all of her time to it. And why wouldn't she? How many of her clan could see the path seals took? See their inner workings?

"I didn't sign up for that," Naruto grumbled as he rubbed his cheek slightly. Sakura rolled her eyes and gave him a slight kiss on the cheek.

"Better?" Sakura asked her cheeks pink at the public display of affection she just gave Naruto. It was no secret that the two were seeing each other. Sakura made sure that everybody knew within the first week of the dating. Just to rub it into Hinata. But she still didn't feel overly comfortable being touchy feely while people would see.

"Much!" Naruto said happily as he sat up nice and straight in his seat.

"You two are annoying," Sasuke said as he looked out the window. Sakura snorted.

"I could give Ino her seat back." Sakura shot back. A soft smirk on her face. She noticed Sasuke's shoulders tighten at that.

"Forget I said anything," Sasuke said as he turned his attention to the front of the class. Sakura smiled in victory.

Iruka appeared in front of the class. Looking no worse for wear much to Naruto's delight. He droned through the team listening.

"Sakura Hyuuga, Naruto Uzumaki." The two shared a high five at that. "Sasuke Uchiha" There was a neutral response to the last member of their new team. But overall it was acceptable. After that, they were dismissed for lunch.

"Do you want to eat with me Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked. He always asked. He never assumed that she wanted to spend time with him. Sakura enjoyed being asked by Naruto every day, though. Naruto stood up offering Sakura a hand. She was sitting in a chair. It was an awkward gesture.

"Who else would I eat with?" Sakura took Naruto's hand and allowed him to pull her out of the room. It was a simple gesture. The hand thing. But it was perfect for Sakura.

They found their usual spot. A small bench on the connecting path between two of the buildings. Public yes, but also rather private thanks to the trees. And like always. Sakura found herself sharing her lunch with Naruto. She understood why. He was an orphan that lived on his own. And shops weren't kind to him. So she always made sure she had enough for both of them.

"So what do you think about Sasuke being on our team?" Naruto asked as he munched on one of Sakura's sandwiches. Sakura herself enjoyed the salad that she would have to force Naruto to touch. He was even reluctant to eat them unless she fed it to him.

"More importantly," Sakura said as she placed her utensil down licking away a spare bit of greenery that was stuck to the side of her mouth. "What did Mizuki really tell you last night." She watched as Naruto froze. A frown appearing on his face. "I know it's not your father that killed a bunch of people, You didn't even say his name. And you still don't know who your mother is. That's easier to find than your father."

"I…" Sakura could see the fear in Naruto's eyes. The pain of rejection was already flowing through him. In his mind, she had already told him that she hated him. That she never wanted to see him again. "How did you know I was lying."

"Because I'm an awesome girlfriend who knows when you're telling a lie. Now spill it before I use my Byakugan to read your mind." Sakura said firmly. She couldn't actually read his mind. She told Naruto she could see his brain once and the blond jumped to his own conclusions. She corrected him of course but she still used it as a tool when she was serious about something.

"I don't want you to hate me, though." Sakura could feel the heartbreak in his words. She didn't feel any pity when the words processed. She felt anger rise up inside of her. How dare Naruto think that she could ever hate him.

"What gives you any Idea that I would ever hate you?" Sakura said in a low slow voice. Like the rumbling before a volcano erupted. "Like are you that stupid? To think that I could ever hate you." She was clutching her pant legs tight. She relaxed her hands and did it again. "I might get mad at you. Like I am now. But that's nothing new. But the only way on earth that you could get me to hate you Naruto. Is if you activated my seal." She looked at him sharply. Tears beginning to well in her milky white eyes. She didn't mean for the tears to be real. But they were.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto said meekly. "I'm sorry. I'll tell you." He paused looking around nervously. "I'll tell you tonight. At my place okay?" That brought a smile on Sakura's face. Naruto didn't like hanging out at his place so it was rare that he invited Sakura over there. Nearly as rare as how often he had been to the Hyuuga manor. Which was twice. Once for her birthday. And once for the large celebration that was Hinata's birthday.

Which in Naruto's official opinion were both depressing affairs.

"Just give me some time to clean," Naruto said as an afterthought.

"Use Shadow clones, it'll be quicker," Sakura said wiping away one of the tears that were threatening to spill over. Naruto looked at her like she was an angle. "And sorry for overreacting." She let out a deep breath before returning to her lunch.

"For the record. I think Sasuke will get along fine with us. He is rookie of the year after all." Sakura answered Naruto's first question as though the whole conversation hadn't just happened.

"So was your brother." Naruto snorted.

"And Neji is a strong ninja. They just have bad social skills. Which is fine mostly. But I don't think Sasuke is quite as bad as Neji."

Three hours later Sakura found herself eating her words as she listened to Sasuke repeat Kakashi introduction.

"I don't, particularly like anything. I dislike a lot of things. My dream… no, my goal is to kill a certain man and restore my clan." Sasuke said a deep scowl on his face as he glared straight ahead into nothing. Sakura wondered if it was a requirement for Rookie of the years to have a stick up their ass.

"Alright then." Kakashi, their Jonin sensei said with an incredibly born tone. "Pink haired Hyuuga your turn." Sakura sighed, she truly didn't care for people, besides Naruto, that pointed out her pink hair. She got it pink hair wasn't something people had, especially Hyuuga's.

"My name is Sakura Hyuuga." Sakura began properly as she sat up straight. "My likes are reading, looking at seals and other things" Her eyes drifted to Naruto oh so briefly. She allowed the smallest of smiles onto her face. "My dislikes, are cages, not being allowed to study fuinjustsu, being part of the branch family, not overly fond of bird either." There was so much more to the list. Sakura's hate and dislike list was a very long thing filled with both the extreme and the simple. "My dream for the future is to break out of my cage."

"Branch members aren't allowed to practice Fuinjutsu?" Kakashi asked raising an eyebrow. Sakura nodded. "Hmm well, what they don't know won't hurt them." Kakashi blinked. Or did he wink? He blinked liked he was winking. Sakura nodded again. She liked this man. Perhaps she would tell him what she could see.

"And last but not least." Kakashi began for Naruto.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto straightened his headband while holding onto his seat. "My likes are, Sakura-chan, Iruka-sensei, old man Hokage, oh and ramen especially Miso ramen with roasted pork fillet." Naruto made a slurping sound as he thought about the sweet ramen. Sakura rolled her eyes but couldn't stop the smile from being the first thing on Naruto's list. "My dislikes are the three minutes it takes for ramen to cook, Stupid rules and traditions. And my future dream is to be the greatest Hokage! Then the whole village will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody. Somebody important!"

"Wow, you have quite a lot to say," Kakashi said standing up from his leaning position on the railing. "That's all we'll be doing today, Tomorrow we'll be doing survival training."

"Survival training?" Naruto whined, "We did that in the academy."

"Oh, then this shouldn't be any problem then," Kakashi said smugly. "Seven O'clock, training ground 23, oh and don't eat breakfast or else you'll puke." Kakashi vanished then.

"See you two later," Sasuke said before jumping off the rooftop effortlessly.

"What time tonight Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked when they were the only ones to remain on the roof.

"I don't know," Naruto said honestly. "Six or seven?" With shadow clones, he had no idea how much time he would need.

"Let's go six, I'll bring us dinner." Sakura offered with a smile. "And after we eat you tell me the truth." She didn't like how even the promise of food didn't make Naruto smile. He just nodded strong-jawed.

Arriving at her small room, the house she shared with her brother Neji sakura was relieved as she always was to find out that her brother was not home. Their lonely little house was located on the edge of the branch families area and was one of the ones closest to the main compound. Such was their relationship with the main house. They were so close to being a part of it. But they weren't.

Sakura decided then, that because her brother wasn't home, that she didn't need to be staying home either. She packed well, fully intent on not sleeping in her own bed tonight.

Using a bit of her savings, Sakura bought Naruto and herself Ichiraku ramen. She got Naruto a large Miso bowl, with roasted pork fillet, and herself a medium chicken ramen. The journey to Naruto's house was one she committed to memory despite the fact that it was often Naruto that sought her out.

Naruto practically meet her at the door. She didn't even have a chance to try and knock. Before the door was flung open and Naruto was standing there looking rather clean, and his apartment was also rather clean. A single candle was sitting on Naruto's dining room table.

"A candlelit dinner Naruto?" Sakura asked with a small chuckle as she entered Naruto's small apartment. Sakura honestly enjoyed it here when it was clean. It was quite, and rather private. "Why do you have that bag Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked examining Sakura's backpack with mild curiosity.

"You'll find out later," Sakura promised as she made her way to the table. "Now I'm hungry let's eat. I got you miso." Sakura said in a sing-song voice. Naruto practically jumped into his seat with a loud yippee.

The young couple enjoyed their candlelit ramen to which Sakura rolled her eyes several times at. Naruto at least got points for trying. It was a meal of relative silence as the two just enjoyed the company the other offered.

"I don't suppose you've forgotten have you?" Naruto finally asked already flinching. Sakura snapped her chopsticks at him, she was finishing up the dregs of her ramen bowl now.

"Not a chance Uzumaki," Sakura said curtly as she finished the bowl of ramen. "Now you're going to tell me the truth, what did Mizuki tell you last night." Her soft milky eyes were anything but that right then. There was an undeniable fierceness in her eyes that frightened Naruto. As well as a brilliant lust for knowledge.

"Okay." Naruto gulped. "Well, I think it has to do with that seal thing you see on my stomach." Naruto watched as Sakura's eye's widened with curiosity at that. "He said that I kind of sort of have the Kyuubi sealed inside of me." Naruto flinched away from Sakura. Sakura just blinked at Naruto.

"Oh." That was all Sakura said as she stood up collecting both her and Naruto's bowls and placed them in the sink. She then grabbed her bag and walked into Naruto's bathroom.

Sakura's simple response left Naruto very unease as he watches the girl he loved to walk around his apartment rather silently. He watched as she came out of his bathroom, a toothbrush in her mouth and his own toothbrush in her petite hand.

"Sakura-chack!" Naruto began but Sakura took advantage of his open mouth and shoved his toothbrush into his mouth.

"Brusth" Sakura commanded as she continued to scrub her own teeth. Naruto did as he was told and began brushing his teeth next to Sakura. They both gazed at his sink before spitting out a large glob of toothpaste before rinsing their mouths out.

"Why'd you make me do that?" Naruto asked growing more confused by the second. Sakura placed her toothbrush on the counter gingerly so that the brushes wouldn't hit the surface.

"Because," Sakura said her milky eyes focusing on Naruto's blue ones. "I didn't want to taste ramen when I did this." She grabbed Naruto by the collar of his shirt and pulled him towards her roughly.

Their teeth clacked against one another as Sakura showed him just how much she didn't care about the Kyuubi. It was their first kiss actual kiss. A year of cheek kisses, forehead kisses, and hand kisses had nothing on this. It was a hard chaste thing that was over mostly due to lack of experience than lack of passion.

"You were worried that I would hate you because you have a demon fox sealed inside of you?" Sakura asked as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck pulling him into a tight hug. Naruto responded by wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I was worried you might think I am the Kyuubi like some of the other villagers," Naruto said almost on the verge of tears.

"You idiot. Did you forget I can see the seal, and I can tell you that thing is well made." Sakura laughed pulling away from Naruto. "And besides, having the Kyuubi inside of you will just make you more awesome when you become Hokage right?"

"Right," Naruto said as he let go of Sakura a large smile building on his face. "Hey, Sakura-chan?"

"Hmm?" Sakura asked slowly walking away from Naruto.

"Can we do that again?" Sakura smiled she knew exactly what he was referring to.

"Only if you're good Naruto, now get ready for bed, it's getting late and we have to meet Kakashi-sensei early in the morning," Sakura said as she went back into Naruto's bathroom. Once again Naruto found himself obeying Sakura's command. He had just gotten his sleeping shirt and cap on when Sakura appeared in his room.

She was standing there in fluffy pink pajama pants with a small red tank top on. A large and fluffy sleeping mask was placed on her forehead. The blindfold was very useful for helping a Hyuuga sleep, as even without activating their eyes were sensitive to light.

"What-what are you doing?" Naruto asked nervously as Sakura looked at Naruto's bed with a small tender smile on her face.

"Getting ready for bed." Sakura couldn't help but smile as Naruto squirmed. "It is okay if I stay here tonight right?" Sakura finally asked Naruto. She watched him freeze up. "Neji isn't home tonight and I don't like being home alone," Sakura explained with half-truths. She didn't like being home period.

"I uhh okay I'll take the couch then," Naruto said as he attempted to walk past Sakura. Naruto felt Sakura grab him suddenly. And then he found himself staring up at his ceiling while he laid on his bed. "Or you can take the couch?"

"No one is sleeping on your couch Naruto," Sakura said happily. Naruto watched with amazement as Sakura slowly pulled the covers out from under Naruto, before placing them over him and crawling in with him.

"There's no way I'm going to get any sleep," Naruto whispered. As he looked Sakura in the eyes. She smiled at him brightly. And gave him a quick peck on the lips. Their second real kiss. Then her eyes went wide and her Byakugan activated.

"Don't worry about that Naruto-kun," Sakura said, jabbing Naruto in a few locations. "Good night." was the last thing Naruto heard before he was forced asleep by Sakura's gentle fist style.

"If only that worked on me too." Sakura sighed as she snuggled in closer to Naruto, using his snoring form as a kind of pillow to get comfortable. Bringing down her blindfold Sakura found some of the best sleep she'd ever gotten.

 **AN: Hey all, thanks for reading! This is a pet project I've been messing with for a while. If it gets good reception, I'll probably continue it but I feel it can stand as a one-shot for the time being.**

 **Next update is for Naruto Is Not a Teddy Bear, because I can't stand looking at Kurama Goes Through Puberty at the moment.**

 **So yea, Let me know if you want me to continue this (Who am I kidding you're all going to say "Continue please"), I'll probably keep it Narusaku, but Hinata might manage to sneak in there as well. If I continue it, it'll be similar to Naruto Is Not a Teddy Bear, in that I don't have much action in it.**


End file.
